The Cutest Dorks
by Colorsofcandyandtea
Summary: AU where Human!Bunnie and Human!Antoine have a special day.


The Cutest Dorks.

((This story was made for my best friend/moirail, who's birthday is today! I posted it on Tumblr for her, and I thought this story would be perfect on my FF account. Please enjoy!))

XXX

Bunnie awoke to her alarm clock at 7:00, rubbing her eyes as she groggily kicked the sheets off of her. She yawned as she went to the kitchen, preparing a cup of carrot juice, changing out of her pajamas to put on her pink tank top and black sweatpants. She took a sip of her drink, getting out her purple rubber bands, placing her long hair in a tight ponytail.

She went to her duffle bag, filling it with drinks, snacks, and exercise equipment. She was currently employed as a personal trainer, and her area was weights and boxing.

She went to the door, taking off the sticky-note, like she always did in the morning, and read it while drinking her juice in her other hand.

_Dear Bunnie,_

_I have left for work today. Expect me back late, 10 to 11 at night. Very important meetings today, very long. See you later, mon amour~_

_Love,_

_Antoine._

Bunnie heavily sighed, getting into a car with a frown. She loved spending time with Antoine, but their jobs often kept them apart. Her workday was just to morning to late afternoon, but it a very exhausting job. Antoine had longer hours, from early morning to late evening. He owned his own business, a small pet shop. Every once in a while, Antoine would have a meeting to intend. Usually for advertising, or something of that matter.

Bunnie parked the car into her usual spot, placing her cup in her duffle bag for later. She looked up at the big gym logo with a light sigh, before opening the door with her key, ready for a long day of work.

**XXX**

"Alright Buns, see ya soon!" The owner of the gym called out.

"See you soon, Fit!" Bunnie entered her car, undoing her ponytail and wiping the sweat off of her neck with a spare towel before starting up her car. Bunnie took a quick stop at the pet shop, but found it already closed. For a moment, she had some doubt of what Antoine was really doing that day, but she trusted him. So she continued her drive until she reached the apartment buildings.

Originally, they wanted to own a small house together and have children a year or two into there marriage, but after examining how it would effect there budget and possibly cause debt; they decided to live a apartment building for a short time until they could afford a house, and wait to have children. Five years of marriage, and they didn't think much of there old dream anymore.

She unlocked the door, stepping into the house. The second Bunnie entered the house; she immediately noticed a delicious smell coming from the dining room. She carefully walked into the room, and stopped in her tracks.

The table had these beautiful white sheets on them, the plates shining, not even a single spot on them. In the middle of the table, was a large plate, holding a large amount of roast beef, and right next to it was an equally large plate of grilled carrots.

"Surprise! Do you like it?" Antoine shouted, in his usual large blue coat with a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. Bunnie ran towards him, hugging him tightly, to the point where his back cracked.

"Thank you so much Sugahtwan!" She kissed his lips. "It's just amazing! How'd you fine the time to do all this?" Antoine chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"I was hiding zee whole time! I felt bad lying to you, but alas, it was needed. I had Sonic run an errand for me, to get the sheets. Very pretty, no?" She admired them for a moment before replying: "Yes."

"Then, I scrubbed zee plates, and uh…. roasted the beef to perfection and grilled zee carrots with oils and spices!" Her stomach growled.

"May we eat?"

"Of course, Buns. Let me serve you." She sat on her chair, licking her lips a little, seeing him pile the food onto her plate, in huge portions. She began to eat once he was done, as he served his own place.

"Sugahtwan, just curious, what was the reason for this little homemade dinner?"

"You have been complaining of unable to eat a proper dinner lately, remember? We have been to busy and you are tired of leftovers and microwavable food, correct?"

"Oh yeah…." She chuckled. "We could of just ordered a pizza or something. You didn't need to do all of this, cutie."

"Yes, but I did it anyways. What can a cutie do?" Bunnie rolled her eyes, pinching Antoine's ear. "Be cute and dumb at the same time."

"Already done, ma'am."

"God, the dork alert is going all over the place."

"Are you sure the alert doesn't belong to you?"

"Nope. Ah have this radar," She stated, rising up her fork. "And it says that the dorkness is coming from you. It's a open and shut case." Antoine raised his own fork.

"Do not think you are safe. Judging by zee results of my radar, it seems that the dorkiness is coming from you as well. It also says that we're both adorable dorks and we just need to kiss for a while, watch a movie, and fall asleep on the couch."

Bunnie grinned, and pressed her lips against Antoine, who kissed back, the two in a loving French kiss. Bunnie stroked his blonde hair, and Antoine's hands wrapped around her back.

After a minute, they broke apart, and quickly began to giggle at each other.

"Come on, Dorktwan, let's see what's on TV." Antoine laughed, sitting on the couch with her, flipping though the channels until picking a movie.

The pair snuggled up against each other, and barely a half and hour passed when they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXX

((And that's the done did story!))


End file.
